Alone
by Reioko
Summary: One-shot. It's time for the final battle. Will Miroku and Sango's love be known. Will they even make it out of the battle with Naraku? If so... what happens afterwards
1. Default Chapter

PG 13

Night terror

Inu-yasha walked in the lead of his companions. Kagome followed behind with Shippo on her shoulder. Kouga and the last of his tribe were following behind or next to Kagome. Miroku and Sango were in the air flying on Kirara.

They were going to face Naraku. The horrible half-breed that had done something to them all. Even if it wasn't directly him. Sango and Miroku were silent. Not knowing what to say or what to do. They knew that someone may die from this. It could be anyone, or everyone. No one knew for sure.

Miroku finally spoke when the others could no longer hear him. "Sango what will you do when we come back." He asked her. "Miroku… we don't even know if we're coming back. No one knows for sure." Sango told him, trying to keep the pain out of her voice. She knew in her heart and soul, that either she would kill her brother, or he would kill her.

Miroku shook his head telling her no. His eyes were gentle. "We are going to kill Naraku and get away alive." He told her in a comforting tone. Sango's eyes shown with disbelief. It wouldn't happen. They would all die.

"And when we come home, "Miroku continued, "You and I will be married and we'll have many children together and live long happy lives." He told her with a smile, his hand slowly stroking her face. Sango's eyes widened. "Does this… does this mean…?" She stuttered trying to say something that just couldn't be said.

Miroku smiled and said gently, "I love you Sango." The words she had been waiting to hear. The words that only he could say. Miroku smiled at her loss for words. Slowly he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. Much to his surprise Sango returned the kiss.

That's when he felt it. The powerful waves ripping through the air. A demonic power of course. "We have arrived." He told Sango sadly. "Don't forget. We'll live and our dreams will come true." He told her.

At that moment a loud explosion was heard. The breaking of Naraku's barrier could be heard from miles around. Kirara landed by the rest of their group. It was time to free themselves from Naraku and his minions.

A dozen of blades whipped out from inside the barrier. Kagura walked forward. "So the mangy dogs have teamed up together." She mused. Kouga rushed at her. Fueled by the jewel shards in his arms and legs.

Many demons attacked all at once. It was the battle scene of all battle scenes. Sango's Hiraikotsu flew through as many demons as it could. Demonic blood spilled over all of them. Miroku used his Wind Tunnel to destroy the demons. All but the Poison Insects anyway, Sango at his side toke care of those.

Inu-yasha and Naraku were battling it out. The Tetsiuaiga's wind scar ripped through dozens of demons at a time, though it never hit Naraku. Kagome was shooting her arrows as fast as she could. They pure energy of it tore through the demons, no questions asked.

It seemed as though the demons would never stop. The waves of demon and human blood mixing until you could no longer tell what side it was from. The demons were of all kinds. Yet not many lasted long. It was worst for Inu-yasha. The demons attacked Inu-yasha off of Naraku's plans.

Kagome was lucky enough to have one remaining arrow. She took it up in the bow. Her aim had to be perfect. She pulled the arrow back as far as she could on the string. "Naraku!" She cried in anger. She let the arrow wiz past her. It's speed unable to time. The moment Naraku turned to answer her cry, he was hit.

Half of his body was destroyed. But not enough. He still had the Shikon No Tama though. Through it he began healing himself. "Not this time!" Inu-yasha yelled, hate burning through him as he thought of his long dead love, Kikyo. "Backlash Wave!" He yelled. The attack hit head on. "Kagura!" Naraku yelled using her heart to through her in to the wave.

Her lifeless body fell to the ground. The heart that looked like a marble dissolved in his hand. Naraku was now fully healed, and ready to kill. His eyes searched the battlefield for the priestess who had made him lose his guard.

Soon he found Kagome. "You are a pest you little human." Knowing she wasn't Kikyo, Onigumo's heart could not save her. One of his tentacles shot toward her. Kagome had no time to move. It went right through her. She flew backwards the pain in her body unmatchable.

Naraku had a dark smirk as Inu-yasha ran toward the female. "Kagome!!!" He yelled as he reached her side. She was dead. The word echoed in his mind. She had died. Just like his other love. "Not again!" He yelled. "His anger blinded him as to what he was doing. He blindly attacked Naraku.

Naraku laughed at his pathetic attempts to kill him. Naraku used the same attack he had used on Kagome. "Die Inu-yasha!" Naraku yelled at him. A tentacle hit Inu-yasha right through the heart. Thus ended the story of the half-breed and the mikos.

Naraku turned his attention toward the wolf pack. There were so few of them left. Kagura had killed them all. All except their pathetic leader. Naraku laughed to himself. 'I'll let that wolf suffer for the rest of his life.' He though darkly.

Miroku and Sango were the only others left. Miroku the cursed monk and Sango the last of the demon slayers. It was time to end their family lines. Naraku laughed as he dropped down near them. The demons backing off. Sango sat on Kirara, glaring at Naraku. Miroku glared as well. He held up his left hand threatening.

"It's time to end you both!" Naraku said. Suddenly the wind tunnel on Miroku's hand began expanding. Sango screamed as it began to consume her one and only love. Kirara flew her away, barely holding her master from being slain by her own loves power.

Sango's eyes widened. She could hear him. He was screaming in fear. Asking for her help him, save him. There was nothing she could do. She saw as he was consumed by the tunnel. Then she no longer saw anything. Anything but Naraku's death of course. "Naraku!" She yelled jumping off her friend running toward the half-breed.

Naraku did not expect this. Sango was fast even though she had gotten more wounds then anyone left. She slashed at Naraku wildly. "I'll let you live as well!" He hissed at her as the miasma began growing. "Let's see how well you live alone! Alone for ever!" He yelled his voice full of venom as he left.

Sango turned her eyes coming to an enormous whole in the ground. There… that was where he left her. That's where he broke his promise. 'Why did he leave me?' She thought falling to her knees. Sango screamed an agonized scream. And her body suddenly fell to the ground. Blackness taking over.

Sango shot up. Her eyes wide. Her body was covered in cold sweat. She could taste the salt in her mouth. She was shaking. She felt the tears begin racking her body. Again she dreamed of his death. Again he was lost to her.

It had been almost a week since she left battle scene. She couldn't go back and make him a grave. Not yet… she wasn't ready to admit he was gone. Gone from her arms forever. Sango shivered as the night's air hit her.

Her eyes were red, from crying. She rose and left the hut she had been staying in. She was in her village. Not Kaede's village. She couldn't go back there not with so many memories of Miroku there. She was in her real village, the Village of the Slayers.

Kirara had brought her back. Her and her brother. Kirara knew that she would have to burry him. It hurt her soul to kill him but she had no choice. She didn't even finish him off. A demon did. He thought the human was his enemy.

Sango had buried him near their father. She had dug a grave for herself as well. She was going to die soon and she knew it. But she could never kill herself. Her father would never approve. Nor would Miroku, he would want her to keep on living.

He would have wanted her to be happy. Even if that meant moving on with out him. It was the middle of the night. A new moon. She could Miroku and Inu-yasha always fighting about if Inu-yasha shouldn't or should show himself in his half-demon form.

The thought of Inu-yasha and Miroku brought tears to his eyes. The thought of Kagome made her cry. Her friend had told her on many accessions her love for Inu-yasha. They both died. And no one could go tell he mother about it either.

Sango walked along the ground looking for anything to get her mind off her friends. A howl was heard through the air. Kouga had awoken as she did. She heard his howl every night. And every night she was sure he had the same dream. They had talked maybe once after the deaths of their friends, loves, and tribes/clans.

She hadn't seen Kouga much. Once or twice around the forest. She heard his howl every night but that was all. She wondered sometimes if he suffered as much as she did. Though she doubted it. She had to sit there and watch, even hear Miroku's cries of agony.

Sango closed her eyes walking back into the hut to dream of the deaths once more till morning. Kouga's howls stopped soon after. So he must have gone to sleep as well. Sango began to dream again.

This time Miroku was whispering a message to hear. Sango couldn't hear him though. His mouth moved but no sound came out. He was trying to tell her something she could never know. Suddenly the sun rose and awoke Sango. The message of her love lost to the early sun.

Sango stood and began doing what she did every day, looking as though she was nothing but a soulless worker.

End

I hope you liked it. I actually cried while writing my own fanfic, creepy huh? Anyway please review. I don't have a preview because I have no idea what the next chapter will be about. For those who read my other fanfic, this is earlier be happy!

Buh-bye

Reioko


	2. Author note

Hey everyone! Well you all told me I should continue this story, but I'm not sure how. You guys should tell me how to continue! At least some ideas! Anyway, I would also like to say that I know Inu-yasha was killed off easily. I'm sorry. I'm not very good at the fight scene's yet but I'm getting there. Plus I wanted to keep the story on Sango. Maybe I should make Inu-yasha live and her and him get together….

Help me out please!

Reioko


End file.
